Kenny Jones Wiki
The Kenny Jones Wiki Kenny Jones is a young computer programmer. Add and edit pages about Kenny Jones and all of his wonderful ideas, creations, and egotistical tendacies. Early Life Kenny Jones was born on Star Wars day. During the days of preschool he showed himself to be cautious and curious. Around 1st grade he made his first appearance on the internet with his debut of 'Lunch Bunch' comics. Using the complex program MS paint, he created a series of characters known as 'Dino Might ', 'Lunch Bunch ' , 'Brunch Munch', 'Lunch Punch', 'Dinky', 'Pie Maniac', and 'Dragon Pie.' The popular 'Pie Maniac' and 'Dragon Pie' were rumored to have come from Sam Gale . After his hit with 'Dino emails' that similarly (if not exactly) reflected his hero 'Strong Bad' from homestarrunner.com, he was put into the lead role of Uncle Sam in a patriotic play created by his drama teacher at Lead Mine Elementary . The play was readily accepted and well reviewed by all the six year olds. During 3rd grade he began experimenting with actual complex tools like Adobe Photoshop and Adobe flash to create full length videos for Lunch Bunch comic readers to enjoy. These comics and videos never debuted because all production halted around 4th grade. When interviewed on the issue by his business partner Sam Gale, he responded as such: : "''After working on animating the Lunch Bunch comics for a few months, budget issues started to arise. I could not actually buy Adobe Flash and the trial ran out."'' His absence from the Lunch Bunch comics caused a new rendition of the comics by his younger sister, 'Dinky', with the "Dinkley of the Week". Sam Gale tried to compensate for the tragic loss of content by releasing a couple teasers. To avoid drastically losing all his viewers, he began using his home email address to answer 'Dino Emails' in which he would respond to questions with a humorous story, but he denied using any kind of imagery with them. This only lasted several months before Kenny halted altogether. During the hiatus, however, he joined "Odyssey of the Mind" where he later performed a large role as the King Gecko. After winning 2nd in the regional areas in North Carolina, the group of 7 went on to State where they earned 8th place. Kenny Jones eventually decided to take a different approach by releasing bimonthly short stories using characters derived from his guild in World of Warcraft. He created a Fan Fiction website under the pseudoname 'Duckydoodles' - his popular childhood name and the protagonist of his short stories. Two dubbed masterpieces resulted from his script-style stories known as "'''Stuck in the Campaign" and "Tale of Two Castles." "Stuck in the Campaign" had the protagonist, Duckydoodles, go along with his two side kicks, Piemaniac and Dragonpie, throughout the warcraft universe. 'Soul Shards' accidentally skewed their time stance, and they spend the whole story attempting to regain their proper place in time. "The Tale of Two Castles" is the only story written by Kenny Jones that hasn't featured Duckydoodles, but presented a new protagonist known as 'Possum' (purposely not possom) and his antagonist 'King of Rasps' who used carbon monoxide in every way he could imagine. When the popularity of his stories grew - one of the fans known as 'Dawn' started to email Sam. Little is known of the event, but the popular fan fiction hosting website banned the majority of Kenny's short stories shortly thereafter. Kenny reuploaded "Stuck in the Campaign" but did not keep any of the others. Sam Gale kept a minority of the stories up on his website under his name 'The Real Piemaniac'. Kenny Jones released a note to all of his followers that he would stop production on the stories and focus on his game development once again, he promised all his fans that he would release it within his 5th grade year. Kenny had to take back his word when he was chosen to be the lead role in the 5th grade play version of Treasure Island . He played Jim Hawkins in an adventure through the days of many pirates. With over 300 lines to memorize, Kenny found it incredibly challenging to memorize. The entire group practiced two or even three hours afterschool until they had the choreography and dialogue almost perfected. During the show Kenny had to sing a solo high noted song that pushed his pubescent voice to the limits that it could reach. According to Mr. Jones, he had a voice crack in the final performance of the show because he is almost a year older than all his other colleagues. He stopped singing thereafter. : "I'm one of the youngest lead roles. We have my two assistants, but look at the Pirate King of this play, he is 48! A teacher, actually. I'm young, but old enough to have a voice crack." During the graduation, Kenny was asked to read out his D.A.R.E speech to his class before they all got their 'diplomas'. Middle School Kenny Jones applied to a magnet school known as "Magellan', but the school turned him and his older sister, Natalie 'Natu', down for a student who was a friend of the school. Angrily, Kenny continued to Carroll Middle. The school had just been renovated with a large grant. The new scenario brought Kenny back into his quiet nature. Mr. Bailey, one of Kenny's new teachers, began calling him out on his excellent work with power points and papers. Mr. Bailey addressed Kenny as 'Dr. Jones' which highlighted his strong opinion of Kenny's work. This boost of confidence allowed Kenny to open up once more. : "Kenny Jones is an exceptional student and he sure knows his Roman history." '- Mr. Bailey once remarked on his progress report. In October of his 6th grade year, Kenny took a break from World of Warcraft to focus on school and useful hobbies. He previously ran 'Intoxicated Raiders', a raiding guild, with Sam Gale. It is noted that Sam Gale, his essential business partner, declared that the 'Harry Potter Party' days are over. The two mutually parted during middle school, only reconvening during Boy Scouts where they formed the infamous 'Generic' patrol in Troop 214 . Kenny only once remarked on this dwindling friendship in an email to his schoolmate, Robert Fodell. : '"Middle school is going to be different. Sam is more into music, I just really don't care that much. Ever since I showed him Guitar Hero 2, that is all he has cared about playing." During his first year of Boy Scouts, he met Rob Sprankle. Sprankle had an aptitutde for history and xbox gaming. While Kenny never participated in the gaming, he and Sprankle often engaged in historic chatter. Kenny decided that he would return to World of Warcraft with a new pseudonym 'Kittems' during the latter part of 7th grade, abandoning his major previous title. His new guild initiative was named 'Unholy Armament" which he ran with his two cousins, Michael and Matthew. The guild was started on a new server and gained popularity quickly through 'Who-Invitation' techniques. He also signed up for another year of Odyssey of the Mind with his new closest business partner, Joe Huergo . He and Joe popularized Possum via the game Garry's Mod. Kenny also finally decided to release his major campaign 'Trammatiz and the Snakes' for Warcraft 3. This campaign featured the protagonist 'Trammatiz' and side kick Possum going throughout randomized dimensions trying to find food and shelter. The massive campaign had roughly 8 hours of content in it, a landmark of any of his work. The campaign was downloadble for 2 years after its release on the popular modding site 'Hive Workshop' . The main reason behind its creation was a youtube video created by Joe Huergo; Kenny watched it late at night and it inspired him. Kenny released 7 Counter-Strike: Source maps to fit with the adaption known as 'Surfing'. During the course of Odyssey of the Mind, he and Joe constructed a fully working car model for their skit of 'Earth Trek.' Kenny was a talking walrus and Joe played as the Chicken. It was rumored that Kenny had a love interest in Alexandra, another member of the team, but when she began dating another, all rumors were discarded. Kenny took leader of the team and had to make sure everything was done on time despite two of the non disclosed members constantly working against him. The production received 2nd place in regionals. During the state finals they earned 6th, but still not a high enough place to pass to the nationals. During this whole experience, one of Kenny's childhood colleagues perked an interest in the competition they were doing. Joe and Kenny encouraged him, Seth, to join Odyssey of the Mind with them next year. Kenny vowed that he would do it once more, one final last time, just for his close friend, Seth Colby. He also decided to pick up Gymnastics before he became to stiff to ever be able to. During 8th grade, he befriended Brandon 'Shaggy' Santor who longed for his home in Massachusetts. Joe and Seth did not like Shaggy and that caused tensions in the relationship. Kenny tried to solve it, but eventually Shaggy felt too rejected by them. It is rumored that before their friendship broke, Kenny gave advice to Shaggy regarding a girl. This girl would later become Kenny's close friends, and eventually girlfriend. Kenny had taken a woodshop class, and for his final project he created a small replica of the Cape Hatteras Lighthouse. It performed well in the State Fair's woodshop creations, and was awarded first prize. He kept up with his promise and completed Odyssey of the Mind for his 3rd time with Joe and Seth. Even though it was Seth's major idea, he disliked the activity throughout almost the whole process. On the day of the competition, Seth, who had no acting roles, had to fill in for a Joe Huergo. This made him finally realize his true potential, and Seth later went on to be a major role in Sanderson's Theatre Ensemble.The two of them created a 1st place winning skit, but once again only made 7th in state. During a campout on the Outer Banks, Kenny revealed to Huergo and Chad, 'Pufpuf', that he had a crush on Veronica , who was currently taken. In the month of January, Veronica came up and told Kenny, whilst crying, that she had to move to Connecticut. It is noted by many of his friends that he became much more antisocial. He spent most of his time whittling away at some 'Big Project'. Joe Huergo eventually found out that he poured himself into World of Warcraft, and made an account with him. Kenny and his cousin Matthew were attempting to reach an in-game location known as 'GM-Island' without using any hacks. They were successful, and Kenny took a few month long hiatus afterwards. Kenny had to abruptly quit Gymnastics when he broke his ankle doing a full. Since he couldn't do much but sit around, he decided to dive into programming and learn LUA and begginers C#. Joe Huergo suggested that Kenny should create a Facebook profile because Veronica missed him and wanted to speak to him. On April 12th 2010, Veronica and Kenny became romantically inclined. Kenny's lack of art skill became apparent to him, so he decided to pick up 3D modelling so that he could make 'romantic' art for her. High School Kenny joined Sanderson High School's web development team as soon as he could. The manager of the class, JB, bribed Kenny with a few doughnuts to join the team once she found out that he had computer knowledge and skill. During the first year of Web Development, Kenny Jones, Leah Hamilton, and Blake Hooks were taught by Shane Dittmar. Dittmar used heavy handed methods, but taught all three how to code a site from scratch and maintain it within half a quarter. Dittmar had dreamt up a complete revitilization of the Sanderson website, and through the 'Noobs' (term coined by Dittmar for the team) he procured it. Kenny produced the new design and coded a good portion of the backend. During Freshman and Sophomore years, Kenny began to develop paranoid schizophrenia. He eventually had the ability to still perform well in all his spheres of work. While not much has been revealed about this mental problem, it is known that he is still afflicted by it. Dittmar and Kenny became close friends throughout the first year. He was an able blind musician, and Kenny produced several album art pieces for him. However, this was Dittmar's last year at High school, and considering he was the lead of the Web Development team, he had to pick a new manager. It was further complicated when he could no longer be in class the second semester due to a scheduling conflict. Kenny was appointed as the new manager, and he quickly brought Hooks up to management as well. The two launched the revampied site with the other 8 memebers, and the feedback was astonishingly high. The group went on to design a revamped Dashboard - for teachers and eventually students. They also seceded their server hosting from the County thanks to a donated server to their team. The website quickly became a hub for all schools to then gain a designed and hosted site at, along with all over school activities. Soon, the school relied on the team for most tech support that others could not solve. The team was asked to present at NC Ties convention as well for how they formed such an activity. Kenny and Hooks went on to become close friends. Mickey Mouse, another one of Kenny's close colleagues, joined the two and they co-founded the company Aerofrost. A small web and game development studio. Latest activity Category:Browse